warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Marches Crusade
The Dark Marches Crusade was but one of many military campaigns launched in 610.M36 within the Segmentum Tempestus. Having benefited from some centuries of respite, known to later historians as the period of "the Rising Storm," the armies of the Segmentum launched several interlinked campaigns and Imperial Crusades in the ultimate goal to secure, strengthen and expand the Imperium's borders. The Dark Marches Crusade marks the final step of these expansionist efforts, claiming many worlds in the name of the Emperor of Mankind. Alas, during the following millennia, those worlds conquered by the Dark Marches Crusade where increasingly lost, the latest case being the fall of the Orpheus Sector in the still-ongoing Orphean War. With much of this Crusade's former conquests now lost to the enemy, very little information can be gathered on the subject and in all likelihood, this once great victory will soon be forgotten. History Left relatively unscathed in the wake of the Age of Apostasy, the Segmentum Tempestus greatly benefited from the new dynamism that marked the rebirth of the Imperium of Mankind. The "Rising Storm," an expression coined by later historians, marks the military build-up of the entire Segmentum Tempestus, then under the command of Lord Tempestus Hal Orpheus, a distant descendant of the legendary Rogue Trader Lady Arica Orpheus who had explored the Dark Marches region in the 31st Millennium. It can only be guessed as to what extent the esteemed Lord Tempestus' heritage was responsible for the launch of the Dark Marches Crusade, but it can readily be assumed that the will to see his ancestor's efforts finally rewarded and the domains discovered by her finally included within the Imperium of Mankind must have been a strong motivation. The Dark Marches Crusade was not launched right away, as the first lingering threats within the Segmentum needed to be eliminated before the Imperium could turn its eyes outwards. But, in 610.M36 and with the blessings of Terra, the Dark Crusade was properly launched. It would last for nearly a one hundred and sixty standard years. Much has been lost as to the enemies this Crusade vanquished, but the repercussions of the Dark Marches Crusade were many. First, the Crusade made great territorial gains, conquering or liberating more than six hundred new worlds, including the former Imperial outpost on Amarah Prime which had been abandoned in the early 32nd Millennium. These territorial gains warranted the creation of no less than four new Imperial sectors: the Eurydice, Haxan, Orpheus and Leyak Sectors. The Imperium's borders and zone of influence now encompassed the entire Veiled Region. The family line of Orpheus, much respected after this much-lauded victory, was formally established as Sector Governor of the newly-founded Orpheus Sector, reclaiming the worlds discovered by their ancestor and bestowing their name upon this region of space. Primary Order of Battle Following the promulgation of the Orphean Decree in 0266.999.M41, the Orpheus Sector was formally dissolved and its history sealed. However, some documents are still readily accessible, and while the Crusade's own records are not, its original order of battle as of 610.M36 can still be consulted. Imperial Fleet *''Arica Dominus'' (''Apocalypse''-class Battleship) - Flagship of Lord Tempestus Hal Orpheus. *''Thunder of Heaven'' (''Oberon''-class Battleship) *''Cardinal Gogol'' (Tetrach-class Grand Cruiser) *''Belicosa'' (''Armageddon''-class Battlecruiser) *''Vaklien'' (Wrath-class Grand Assault Barque) At the heart of the Imperial Armada stood 4 first line cruiser squadrons as well as 10 second line cruiser squadrons, which where backed-up by 23 Escort squadrons which fought the naval battles of the Crusade. To further support the planetary assaults, the Crusade also fielded no less than 12 First Line Assault Squadrons as well as a considerable number of tenders and auxiliary spacecraft. Adeptus Astartes Forces As with all great Imperial Crusades, the Space Marines of the Adeptus Astartes contributed decisively to the Dark Marches Crusade, their fleet-elements alone standing at 2 Battle Barges, 6 Strike Cruisers and 13 Escort vessels. However, the greatest additions were the Space Marines themselves, who were drawn from several Chapters, including: *'Iron Champions ........... (6 Companies)' *'Angels Revenant ......... (4 Companies)' *'Stormwalkers .............. (3 Brotherhoods) ' *'Red Seraphs ................ (3 Companies)' Adeptus Mechanicus Units The Adeptus Mechanicus contingent was by far the smallest detachment present, but nevertheless was a powerful addition to the Crusade's forces. As always, the Mechanicum first sought to reclaim potential valuable technology, which explains the heavy presence of no less than 3 Covenants of the Explorator Militant Detachments. In terms of military force, the Mechanicum's contribution, while modest, was one that spoke of its power and commitment to the Dark Marches Crusade. *'Skitarii Praetoraea ................................... (4 Regiments)' *''Legio Osedax'' (The Cockatrices) ........... (1 Demi-Legio) *'House Sublico ......................................... (2 Households of Imperial Knights)' Astra Militarum Units As befitting a Crusade launched by its Lord Tempestus in person, the Imperial Guard regiments engaged in the Dark Marches Crusade would mainly consist of those regiments with close ties to Segmentum authorities. *'Tempesta Oathsworn Infantry ................................... (29 Regiments)' *'Tempesta Oathsworn Heavy Infantry .........................(3 Regiments)' *'Tempesta Oathsworn Mechanized Infantry .............. (5 Regiments)' *'Tempesta Oathsworn Command ............................... (3 Companies)' *'Tempesta Penitent Legions ........................................ (10 Penal Legions)' *'Sons of Hurr (Feral World Auxilia)...............................(6 Companies)' *'Koenig Heavy Armoured.............................................. (2 Regiments)' *'Koenig Pioneer Corps ................................................. (2 Corps)' *'Ulhulan Rifles ............................................................... (11 Regiments)' *'Ulhulan Ordnancers ..................................................... (4 Regiments)' *'Ulhulan Lancers ........................................................... (3 Regiments)' *'Ulhulan Command Cadre ............................................ (1 Regiment)' *'Jasharaian 111th Ironclads ......................................... (1 Regiment)' *'Necromundan Guard Infantry ..................................... (5 Regiments)' *'Necromundan Guard Armoured ................................. (2 Regiments)' *'Forsarr ’''Bloodcrow’ Drop Troops .............................. (3 Regiments)' *'Carrastan Irregulars .................................................... (2 Chiltrons)' *'Commissariat Training Cadre..................................... (1 Company)' *'Militaris Storm Troopers ............................................. (6 Companies)' Sources *''Imperial Armour Volume Twelve - The Fall of Orpheus, pp. 17-19 es:Cruzada de las Marchas Oscuras Category:D Category:Campaigns Category:History Category:Imperial Campaigns Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperial History Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Imperial Navy Category:Adeptus Mechanicus